The present invention relates to a light rays bathtub, in particular, a light rays bathtub in which visible light rays are effectively applied to the entire surface of a human body's skin in order to promote a living body reaction on the surface of the skin and in the interior thereof.
In the recent years, the average life of a human has been fairly advanced day by day. And therefore, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or the pain of an injury or a bone fracture, or the pain of an ill-defined disease. Furthermore, any person cannot avoid having one's skin grow old which gradually progresses from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artifical light rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit those rays onto an optional desired place through an optical conductor. The solar rays or artificial light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. In the process thereof, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet and infrared promote a living body reaction. For instance, those visible light rays have noticeable effects in stopping the pain of arthritis, neuralgia, rheumatism, injury, bone fracture, or the like. Such effects obtained by use of the device according to the present invention. have been already found out by the present applicant.
In order to stop the pain of the various diseases as mentioned above, visible light rays of fairly strong intensity need to be concentratedly applied to the diseased part as a matter of course. However, even in the case of applying thereto weak light rays for a sufficiently long time, the same effect can be demonstrated depending on the condition of the illness. In practice, various medical treatments are performed by applying weak light rays to the diseased part, being limited to one particular part. And further, it is well known that sun-bathing is useful for promoting a human body's health. However, ultaviolet or the like is contained in the solar rays and it exerts a bad influence on the skin of a human body. A person who is not so healthy from the first cannot bathe in the sun.
Furthermore, light rays such as ultraviolet, infrared or the like have an accumulation effect. Accumulating ultraviolet causes cancer, and accumulating infrared causes heat or is even in danger of producing a burn. Consequently, to the contrary, it is worse for health to bathe in light rays containing therein ultraviolet or infrared for a long time.